Sous l'astre de Lune
by AuroreAthena
Summary: Intermède amoureux du Destin de Lisa


Voici un One-shot sur la série "Le Destin de Lisa".

Afin de ne pas devenir folle, il fallait absolument que je couche sur papier les images que j'avais en tête depuis des jours, et qui me provoquaient des insomnies.

Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire.

**Sous l'astre de Lune**

_Lisa et David sont mariés depuis un peu plus d'un an. Après leur tour du monde, ils sont revenus à Berlin où ils se sont installés dans la villa de leur rêve._

_Ils travaillent toujours chez Kerima, et leur duo fait toujours des étincelles. Mais Lisa a cesser le travail pour cause de congé de maternité. Elle est à son huitième mois de grossesse._

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà. La fraîcheur de la soirée avait obligée Lisa a allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Les dernières braises rougeoyantes finissaient maintenant de se consumer.

Assise sur la banquette près de la fenêtre, l'astre de la lune l'éclairant de sa lumière pure tel un talisman, Lisa était perdue dans ses pensées, à fixer le ciel étoilé. Machinalement, dans un geste d'une infinie douceur, sa main caressait tendrement son ventre rebondi. Une grande sérénité se dégageait de ce tableau.

C'était ainsi que l'avait découvert David, quelques minutes plus tôt, en pénétrant dans la chambre. Il s'était aussitôt figé devant l'image que lui renvoyait la femme qu'il aimait tant. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot de peur de briser la magie de l'instant, mais ému au plus profond de son être, il se contenta de la fixer simplement, un sourire attendrit sur le visage.

Il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de la regarder. Jamais. Elle lui avait tellement apporté, tellement donné, tellement appris, qu'il avait la sensation d'être né le jour où il l'avait rencontré. Chaque jour, il bénissait le ciel d'avoir mis Lisa sur son chemin, et priait pour que rien ne vienne le priver de sa présence.

Il la savait partie dans un monde lointain qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, et qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. Mais il ne s'en offusqua pas, bien au contraire. Il pouvait ainsi l'admirer encore et toujours, si belle dans l'astre de la lune.

Lisa n'était pourtant pas un mannequin à la beauté sublime, comme on pouvait en voir souvent dans les magazines. Elle n'était pas de ces femmes à la plastique parfaite sur lesquelles les hommes se retournaient forcément et fantasmaient.

Non. Elle était bien plus que ça. Et dans cette lumière de lune, elle lui apparaissait ce soir bien plus belle que toutes les femmes qu'il avait rencontré dans sa vie. Car il la voyait telle qu'elle était vraiment, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Un mouvement brusque du bébé ramena Lisa dans la réalité. Baissant le regard sur son ventre, elle grimaça tout en s'adressant doucement à ce petit être grandissant en elle.

Eh bien décidément, je n'arriverai pas à te calmer ce soir. Il faut donc que papa rentre vite si je veux pouvoir dormir tranquille n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire qu'affichait Lisa à cet instant démentait parfaitement le reproche qu'elle venait d'énoncer. Car elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait s'endormir qu'une fois à sa place dans les bras de David.

Un frisson la parcourut alors, lui faisant relever la tête. Son regard tomba aussitôt dans celui de David, qui se tenait nonchalamment appuyé à la porte de la chambre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et son merveilleux sourire en coin sur le visage.

David ! Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Seulement depuis quelques minutes.

Il s'était rapproché d'elle tout en parlant. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement, posant une main sur son ventre.

Bonsoir mon amour

Puis, il se baissa vers le ventre de Lisa pour y glisser un doux baiser.

Bonsoir trésor, c'est papa.

Il se mit à parler au bébé d'une voix si douce mais qui reflétait tellement d'amour, que Lisa sentit ses yeux devenir humides.

La tendresse dont il faisait preuve la touchait chaque fois au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle n'avait jamais douté de l'existence de cette facette de sa personnalité, bien qu'il ne la montrait pas vraiment au public extérieur. Il fallait être intime avec David Seidel pour espérer l'apercevoir sous ce jour si différent de ce qu'il paraissait aux yeux des autres.

Et pourtant, elle savait précisément qu'elle avait devant elle le véritable David Seidel : tendre, doux, romantique. L'homme qu'elle avait aimé dès le premier regard, et qu'elle avait soutenu, envers et contre tout. Son seul et unique amour.

Tandis que David continuait de converser avec son futur enfant, Lisa ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, des larmes pleins les yeux, se sentant envahie d'une bouffé d'amour envers ces deux êtres qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde.

Sa main se glissa naturellement dans les cheveux de son époux qu'elle caressa, procurant de délicieux frissons à celui-ci. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, tandis qu'il déposait un dernier baiser sur son ventre.

Lisa ne put s'empêcher de retenir un rire cristallin lorsqu'elle sentit le bébé se calmer, comme à chaque fois que David lui parlait. Comme si l'enfant ressentait la présence de son père et attendait d'avoir son attention, avant de laisser du répit à sa mère et de partir au pays des songes.

Je devrais me sentir jalouse. Il ne se calme que lorsque tu lui parle.

J'ai toujours su captiver l'attention des gens. Personne ne résiste au charme légendaire des Seidel.

Lisa continuait de rire, tandis qu'il prenait place derrière elle sur la banquette, tout en la ramenant contre lui. Elle cala sa tête dans son cou, alors que leurs doigts enlacés reposaient sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

Comment s'est passée ta journée à Kerima ?

Oh, eh bien disons qu'entre les légendaires disputes entre Hugo et Hannah sur la future collection, le vent de folie qui s'est emparé des fournisseurs à propos des nouveaux tarifs, le retard de livraison à la cafétéria qui a mis ta mère dans tout ses états et Max qui s'est fait porté malade pour mieux jouer au papa gâteau si tu veux mon avis, la journée s'est très bien passée ! Et pour toi ?

Je suis épuisée. Entre le shopping layette de dernière minute à domicile avec ta mère, les finitions de la chambre du bébé, la visite de Mariella et la petite Bianca, et l'épluchage des comptes de B-Style, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi ! J'en suis même venue à regretter le temps où je travailler encore à Kerima !

Elle regretta ses paroles aussitôt qu'elle les prononçât, sentant David se crisper contre elle.

Lisa, le médecin t'a dit de te reposer, pas de courir dans tous les sens !

Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai fait très attention.

Mais David ne pouvait pas ne pas s'inquiéter, après le malaise qu'elle avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt, chez Kerima. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie que lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'écrouler alors qu'ils étaient en train de raccompagner les membres du Conseil d'Administration après la réunion.

Lisa et lui étaient en train de les saluer lorsqu'il l'avait soudainement vu pâlir, avant de s'évanouir. Il avait juste eu le temps de la rattraper en criant son nom alors qu'elle tombait, avant de céder à la panique.

Il l'avait ensuite prise dans ses bras et transporter dans son bureau pour l'allonger sur la banquette en attendant l'arrivée des secours. Elle avait repris connaissance au bout de quelques minutes, surprise de voir les visages angoissés de David et de sa mère, ne comprenant pas non plus ce qu'il s'était passé. Un verre d'eau sucré plus tard, et une fois les secours repartis, Lisa s'était vu interdire l'accès à son bureau, et même à Kerima jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse. Tout ça pour une brusque chute de tension.

Ce souvenir douloureux provoqua un frisson chez David, et il resserra son étreinte.

Lisa, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, à toi ou au bébé. Je ne le supporterai pas. Je t'aime tellement, et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre.

L'angoisse qui perçait dans la voix de son mari la toucha et Lisa se retourna pour lui faire face, prenant délicatement son visage entre ses mains.

Tout va bien David. Je te le promets. Il ne m'arrivera rien, pas plus qu'au bébé. Je suis juste fatiguée, ce qui est plutôt normal lorsqu'une certaine petite personne passe son temps à gigoter dans mon ventre !

Un sourire serein sur le visage avec ponctué son argumentation, avant qu'elle ne vienne l'embrasser, faisait transparaître dans ce baiser tout l'amour qui l'unissait à cet homme.

Leur étreinte s'éternisa avant qu'ils ne se séparent, à bout de souffle. Les yeux dans les yeux, le cœur battant à l'unisson d'une unique mélodie d'amour, ils n'avaient même plus besoin de se parler, leurs sentiments s'exprimant bien au-delà des mots, mais par leurs regards et leurs gestes.

Il ne faisait plus qu'un. Depuis le soir où ils s'étaient enfin unis, corps et âme, ils savaient qu'ils s'appartenaient l'un l'autre, pour toujours. Lisa savait qu'à la seconde où il avait fait d'elle sa femme à part entière, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se donner à quelqu'un d'autre, tout comme David était certain qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus désirer une autre femme que la sienne.

C'était indéniable.

Lisa et David, c'était l'eau et le feu, l'air et la terre. Deux éléments indissociables.

La fatigue commençait à se lire sur le visage de Lisa, et elle-même commençait à lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Elle étouffa un bâillement en rougissant avant de glisser son visage dans le cou de David, et respirer son odeur enivrante.

David serait bien rester indéfiniment dans cette étreinte, mais lui aussi sentait la fatigue l'envahir. Il déposa un dernier baiser dans les cheveux de Lisa avant de s'écarter d'elle.

Aller viens, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir.

Elle ne chercha même pas à lutter, et tandis qu'il se dirigeait dans la salle de bain, elle se coucha et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il vint la rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, glissant son corps contre le sien et l'entourant de son bras pour venir se placer sur son ventre, il la sentit se rapprocher de lui, saisissant sa main pour nouer leurs doigts.

Bonne nuit Lisa. Je t'aime.

Je t'aime aussi.

La voix ensommeillée de Lisa lui arracha un sourire.

Calant sa tête dans son cou, après avoir déposé un baiser sur son épaule, David laissa le sommeil l'envahir.

Et comme l'unique témoin de la soirée qu'elle était, la lune éclaira de ses rayons le couple enlacé, les baignant dans un cocon protecteur de lumière, réalisant ainsi un tableau surréaliste où la magie de l'Amour avait trouvé son apogée lors de la réunion de deux âmes pour n'en faire plus qu'une.

FIN


End file.
